The purpose of the proposed research is to reduce the incidence of fire-related deaths and injuries in board and care facilities for the elderly through the development and distribution of a comprehensive and validated web-based training program. Older adults in small residential board and care facilities are at a particularly high risk of fire death and injury. Research has shown that lack of training is one of leading factors contributing to loss of life in fires in these facilities. This project will make important contributions toward reducing fire deaths and injuries by providing facilities with ways to expand training opportunities. Web technology is currently underutilized despite the great promise that it offers and the enormous need for training that exists. Web-based training can reduce many of the existing barriers for delivering training, allowing providers to complete the program at their own facilities to receive continuing education credits from their state licensing agencies. A comprehensive, interactive web-based fire safety training program will give caregivers the knowledge and skills they need to prevent fire and to respond correctly in a fire emergency. The program will include interaction, animation, video, graphics and narration to create a media-rich learning environment. This project will measure the short and long-term effects of web-based fire safety training on the knowledge, attitudes, and practices of board and care owners, operators, and staff through Phase I pilot testing and a Phase II national field test. [unreadable] [unreadable]